


Between Space and Time

by wattermellen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Superheroes, mostly that's jade, superhero au, this is in the process of being written for someone, this isnt it stay tuned, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattermellen/pseuds/wattermellen
Summary: Between Jade's strength and practiced ability to shift space itself, it was easy to keep things in line, up until it was more than fires, floods, and the occasional boogeyman that fought her.





	Between Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a baby of a first chapter to get in the feel of this writing... this is not all, or the regular size of chapters!

Bare toes curled tightly against the hardwood, muscles tensed white for a long moment before they eased, lazily, and feet shifted to take weight up on them. They swept over the floor in slow, sluggish movements, her entire body stubborn to wake up, but her mind was always determined. The tile in her bathroom was even more harsh to her senses as she felt her way to the shower, a bitter opposite to the coziest bed she had slept in in a while. The shower that washed the bleariness out of her tired eyes was a long one, the tension eased out of her shoulders as she scrubbed her scalp with the shampoo gifted to her part-time residence.

Jade loved her work, she truly did. It took a lot out of her daily schedule to work around the globe, but at the end of the day, it was, without a doubt, worth it. The smiles fueled her through the days, but when she could catch a break? She felt it. The responsibility of maintaining peace around the world was a burden, and without the aid of her alter abilities, she’d be nowhere as widely known and nowhere near as widely helpful. Between her strength and practiced ability to shift space itself, it was easy to keep things in line, up until it was more than fires, floods, and the occasional boogeyman that fought her.  
She was mostly just lucky to be on a vacation that wasn’t in a hospital, as was the theme the last couple of years. Instead, she was invited a stay with her family for the coming holidays, in a little home tucked away in the mountains of Washington. The quiet was welcome, and, while she wasn’t the best fueled in the cold weather, the air was clean, and the love of her home warmed her back up.

It took an entire towel to wrap her hair in to keep it from dripping a mess onto her face, wrapped up and tucked on her head as she shuffled to find her clothing, digging through her piled mess of a suitcase to dress herself with whatever she could find first. Once dressed, Jade stepped quietly down the steps to the living room. The fire already started in the main room offered a welcomed heat, eyes closed as she stood beside its embrace while breakfast was quietly put together in the kitchen. Soft steps down the hall pulled her from her own mind, the quiet, familiar voices only just loud enough to be understood, but just as quiet and relaxed as the rest of the little neighborhood.

She and her cousin looked similar: broad shoulders and a tall, muscular build to compliment it. John had stronger arms than herself, as well as a bit more overall muscle, and a gentle, humble bit of softness. His happy stature made him quite the expert at hugs, and his comfort always surrounded her in ways like none other.

Greeted by her cousin with a loving few words, she mumbled back a little bit of a reply, then soon followed him into the kitchen, holding to the little bits of warmth the fire had left her skin with. Her uncle smiled fondly, his own strong build an obvious lead to John’s similar structure. The older man was gruff in his voice, but it was sweet and heavy like molasses, and it was always drenched in his love. He wasn’t as large as either of his younger company, but no less as built with strength. The grey at his temples might have suggested an older age, but his energy always said otherwise. A hefty breakfast was served to the each of them, her own plate rivaling either of the men’s. The Egberts knew her well.


End file.
